Civilization Wiki:Requests for adminship/Archive
Old cases of adminship requests will be archived here. Nominations by others User:Dcorrin to be sysop Has been here only three weeks but in that time has made more article edits than the rest of us put together. What I've seen of User:Dcorrin's edits have been good or excellent; experienced Wikian and civ-player. Robin Patterson 06:15, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Nominee's acceptance Comments from other users Dcorrin was promoted, but was later demoted due to inactivity. —ZeroOne (talk) 19:02, July 12, 2014 (UTC) User:Soltan gris1 to be sysop He's been here for a while and has contributed a lot of quality content. He's also active, which is a great quality to have when no admin really is at the moment, and actively contributing. --Becer (talk) 15:07, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Nominee's acceptance Nominee declined the adminship. —ZeroOne (talk) 19:02, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Comments from other users Requests by users themselves Robin Patterson to be sysop While I'm semi-active here (with email reminders when my watchlist is affected) and helping other users understand the wiki systems, it would be useful for me to be a sysop (here as in several other Wikia sites and Wikipedia). I've just been asked to delete a page, for example. Robin Patterson 02:49, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Comments from other users Robin Patterson was approved and is nowadays a bureaucrat as well. :) —ZeroOne (talk) 19:02, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Batrada to be admin User Batrada wishes to have admin rights. I Have Civ Rev, Civ 5, Civ 4 and play them quite often. I Always edit, create pages, table and organize things. I always help new members find their ways. I also know how wiki editors, system and some basic web coding. I have about 50 edits and have been here or 1 month. Batrada (talk) 05:15, May 28, 2014 (UTC)Batrada Comments from other users Batrada seems to be a responsible contributor but hasn't done a great deal here yet and is a bit unfamiliar with formatting. I'd be neutral at this stage. What does he want to do that needs sysop status? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:05, May 29, 2014 (UTC) I have to echo Robin Patterson's sentiments here. There simply hasn't been enough time to form a proper opinion of Batrada yet. Could definitely reconsider at a later time! --Becer (talk) 11:09, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Not now, but will be reconsidered later if Batrada keeps contributing to the wiki. —ZeroOne (talk) 19:02, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Becer to be sysop I'm posting here at Robin Patterson's suggestion. I'd like to request elevated powers to help clean up the Civilization V section, especially when it comes to naming conventions and file names. Once that's done I plan to make all lists transcluded to reduce redundancy as well as figure out a way to preserve and display all 3 versions of the game (With the upcoming release of the "One World" expansion for Civ V) seamlessly. The wiki I contributed the most to is the now defunct but archived old version of the Garry's Mod wiki. I also plan to (And already have begun) update most civ V templates to remove inconsistencies and add capabilities as well as fill out the remaining missing pages. I will observe the naming conventions now that I'm fully aware of them. --Becer (talk) 18:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Comments from other users Approved by the currently active admins. ZeroOne made the promotion. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC)